Not Long Now
by DistinctVagueness
Summary: This wasn't her home, she realised, with a start. Night after night, returning to his quarters had felt more like returning to her own. She’d even hoped that someday, that would be true. SSHG
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Nothing recognisable here belongs to me.

* * *

**Not Long Now**

****

**By DistinctVagueness**

****

Hermione stared silently out of the tower window, her gaze listlessly sweeping the grounds. She felt cold in the early morning light but made no effort to pull her dressing gown tighter around her. It was an alien feeling. Just a few hours ago, she'd felt as warm as she ever could.

"Hermione?" Ginny Weasley sank down beside her on the bed.

The Head Girl turned her eyes to the petite redhead. Her question was unspoken.

Ginny brushed a strand of chestnut from the older girl's eyes, whilst lowering her own. "Dumbledore dismissed him," she said softly. "It was…awful. He just looked at him and then left the room."

Hermione closed her eyes. _Just like him,_ she realised. He'd always sworn to leave Hogwarts if he, for whatever reason, didn't adhere to the rules. And now, when he hadn't committed any true crime, he simply lifted his strong chin in answer and…left. Gave up. Quit. Didn't return.

"Has he…" she swallowed. "Has he left?"

Ginny looked at her sorrowfully. "I don't know. They would have seen us if we had stayed."

Hermione fervently held back the tears that suddenly stung her eyelids. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry. They'd known that it could come to this. She'd known that if he left, she would have to go on. Learn to forget him, he'd said. But they had come so close. She'd completed her N.E.W.Ts and almost reached the end of the school year. Almost. How typical for Fate to turn on them now.

She quickly rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and exhaled slowly. No. She wouldn't allow herself to fall now. It was best to keep it inside until she was home. She could lock the door and hide with a box of tissues for as long as she wanted, then.

This was her home, she realised, with a start. Night after night, returning to his quarters had felt more like returning to her own. She'd even hoped that someday, that would be true.

"Hermione?"

She turned to Ginny.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd just held back Harry and Ron…I could have tried harder to explain, I co-"

She was cut off by a weak smile from Hermione. "Ginny, I'm not angry with you. I know you did all you could have to keep them from finding me. It was my fault for going down there last night, that's all."

"Harry and Ron…they didn't know. They weren't happy to find out where'd you'd been but they never wanted to cause all this."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "Where are they?"

"Downstairs." Regarding her friend, Ginny chose her words carefully. "Do you want to talk to them?"

Wearily, Hermione shook her head. "Right now…I don't know. It'll be easier…later. They'll ask questions I don't want to answer yet. I'll see them at breakfast. I just need to think."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Would you mind?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'll be around if you need me," she promised, before giving her friend a warm hug. On her way to the door, she turned. Hermione had closed her eyes, and as she watched, a solitary tear slipped down her cheek.

"You love him, don't you?" It was a statement, not a question.

"I love him," Hermione whispered. For the first time, Ginny saw Hermione as she really was. There had been times when she had simply seen her friend as a knowledge driven workaholic. There didn't seem to be any passion in her life at all. When the studious brunette had eventually folded and told Ginny her most guarded secret, to describe the redhead's reaction as surprised would have been an understatement. But still, Hermione had kept the relationship under wraps, never showing a hint of her true feelings. Now though, Ginny doubted anyone with a brain cell who saw her now, could mistake the depth of her emotions.

The girl before her looked utterly heartbroken. Ginny felt suddenly guilty for ever having reservations about the relationship. With one last look back at Hermione, Ginny closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

_She was settled in his lap, head against his chest. Severus stopped in his reading as he felt her small hand reaching up to touch his cheek. It crept to his lips, tracing them softly and he pressed a kiss to her palm. _

_"Not long now," she whispered. "Just another day." His black eyes locked onto her own intensely. As silly and lovesick as it sounded, Hermione honestly felt her heart stop every time he smiled. Even now it was a rare thing and the fact that it was never bestowed upon anyone else made her smile in return.  
She craned her head upwards to kiss his lips. She shifted in his lap to gain easier access to his face, her hands tangled in his hair. His lips opened to give her access to her searching tongue. He tasted like the mild alcohol he'd consumed earlier, honey and something else. Hermione sighed happily against him as he began to trail butterfly kisses along her jaw line and her neck. It wasn't long before he stood up, her legs wrapped around his waist and lips locked. As he reached his bedroom door, Hermione held out a hand, stopping him. _

_"No," she said breathily. "Here."_

_She could have laughed at the surprised expression on his face, but chose to use her mouth for better purposes. He carried her across the room, swept the papers from his desk and placed her gently down upon it. There was a second when neither moved. Hermione felt all inhibitions drowning in the look he was giving her. It never failed to amaze her just how this man changed when they were out of the public's view. He seemed obsessed with her every detail and gave her all of his attention. Mind you, she thought, it's not like I'm any different._

_Slowly, he traced one long finger down between her breasts and along her stomach, magically undoing buttons as he went. Shivering, she reached up undo his shirt. As she went to kiss him, she let the garment fall to the floor._

_That's when it all went wrong._

_Without warning, the door of the office flew open. Hermione gasped and used her blouse to cover herself as she met the eyes of the Headmaster. There was no twinkling, just a cold and foreboding blue._

_For once, Severus was speechless, but Hermione could see the unwritten horror in his eyes. She went numb as she saw him close up all his emotions and turn._

_Albus Dumbledore was also wordless. For the first time, Hermione truly feared the aged Headmaster. His expression was taut with anger. She jumped as he addressed her._

_"Miss Granger. Dress yourself and return to your dormitory."_

_As she went, she took a last lingering glance at Severus and fled. She didn't care much that her blouse was hanging open. She didn't notice the identical looks of horror two of her best friends as she ran by, tears fallings down her cheeks and bra clearly on display._

_Ginny Weasley glared at both her boyfriend and brother before going after her._

* * *

Silence reigned between four people at Hogsmeade station. Hermione looked pale and drawn. Ginny had an arm around her. On the opposite side, Harry and Ron were staring at their suitcases, darting unbelieving glances at Hermione. 

Hermione could feel every covert look as if it were stinging her. She longed for her room and the window she could stare out of for hours, crying as freely as she wanted. Nothing eased the pain of the fact that Severus had left her. Alone with nothing. If only she could live that night again...it was her fault. If she'd not 'suggested' his office, if she'd tried to stand up for him, refused to leave at the Headmaster's command.

She'd have gone with him. Hermione knew it in her bones. It scared her how ready she was to jump into his arms and leave everything else behind her.

"Hermione?"

Startled, she looked up. "What?"

Harry was watching her. "Look, whatever that was last night-"

"I think it was pretty clear," muttered Ron. Ginny shot him an angry look.

"_Whatever_ it was," continued Harry, "We can get past it. He obviously took advantage of you and we don't think you're to blame." He smiled gently at her and reached out to take her hand. "We're here for you. We're not angry, just a bit…confused."

Hermione fought to keep her anger down. She drew her hand away. "I can see that," she answered softly. She put down her suitcase and started to walk away. Ginny began after her, but she turned. "No, it's okay. I'll be back by the time the train gets here. I just need to…" She smiled slightly at the redhead before carrying on.

A little way from the group of excited students, Hermione took a seat on a nearby bench, staring over at the castle. She blinked away the sudden tears that stung her eyes. She was tired of crying. It didn't seem to have a purpose anymore. It only served to make the pain in her chest increase.

Hermione suddenly realise that someone had sat down beside her.

"Not saying your goodbyes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stared at the Headmaster. "I have already said them," she said finally.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Well, if I were you, I'd occupy my mind with something other than unpleasant memories, Miss Granger. You dwell on this matter needlessly. It has been dealt with and you should not worry anymore. I do not believe you were to blame." He smiled kindly and patted her shoulder.

Teeth clenched, Hermione forced herself to smile back at him. The smile froze as she glimpsed something over his shoulder.

Nearby, there were a few trees scattered around. Leaning against one tree was a tall, black shape. Hope hit Hermione so hard that she almost felt her heart stop.

At Hermione's expression, Dumbledore turned to see what she was gazing at. His smile fell instantly.

"Miss Granger, there is a train waiting for you. I suggest that you board it with your friends and prepare for the future that was made for you. Do not allow yourself to be dragged down by something that never was."

But Hermione had stopped listening. Slowly, she stood up. Her eyes fixed firmly on one thing, she began to walk forward before breaking into a run. She prayed that he wasn't a mirage. She reached him in disbelief before reaching out to touch his face. As she felt the stubble of his unshaven cheek, she burst into tears.

"I thought you were gone."

"So did I," he replied quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and holding her to him. "But as it turns out, there's something here I cannot leave behind."

Hermione stared back at him. At her unsure expression, he laughed softly. In answer he lowered his head to meet her lips.

The entire student body of Hogwarts had frozen in their activities, dropping bags and suitcases and staring from the windows of the train. They watched, aghast, as the Head Girl threw herself at their dreaded Potions teacher. There was no doubt that she was kissing him willingly back, arms around his neck, her body moulded against his own.

"Take me with you," she whispered as he traced the outline of her face.

"You are sure? Hermione if-"

In reply she kissed him again. Now, instead of tears, a grin was adorning her face. She clasped his hand. "Yes, Professor.

"I'm sure."

* * *


	2. 2

**A/N: **I was spurred on to write another part to this, though I hadn't intended to. It's helped shoot down writer's block though, so thanks for the reviews- they made my day. A note to **duj **is below, if you are reading this.

* * *

Severus sighed as the sound of high-pitched wailing broke out on the floor above him. Placing the book back down on his desk, he set up the stairs for the fourth time that night. 

Annika lay on her back in the cot, soft toy Kneazle accompanying her. Seeing her father standing in the doorway, she began to scream again.

Unsure of what to do, Severus came over to the cot and stood looking over it.

"Silence," he commanded.

For a few seconds, Annika obeyed, her wide dark eyes staring up at her father. Then she opened her mouth again.

Severus folded his arms. "I know precisely what you are up to. Just because your mother allows you to get away with this, doesn't mean I will. You are going to close your eyes and allow me to finish my reading in peace. Understand?"

Annika either didn't understand or, plainly, just didn't care. Her face screwed up and reddening, she continued to cry.

Seeing the approach he used to apply to his students obviously wasn't working, Severus reached down and patted her gently on the head. Seizing an opportunity, Annika wrapped a tiny fist one of his fingers and held on, hard. After trying to get her to release him unsuccessfully, Severus tentatively placed one arm under her back and slowly scooped her up. Awkwardly holding her to his chest and supporting her head, he realised that she'd let go of his finger.

Annika lay there contentedly, head on his shoulder, making the odd snuffling sound before she fell completely quiet. Glad that she had finally fallen asleep, but afraid to put her down yet, Severus walked slowly over to the window of the nursery. It looked out over the fields behind their isolated home. Snow gently fell on the tall oak outside the window. Absent-mindedly, he stroked her head. She had the beginnings of her mother's hair; dark chestnut and springing up in every direction.

Turning from the glass, he lifted Annika up slightly and studied her face. The girl's breathing was steady, and her eyes firmly closed. Gently, he lowered her down into the cradle. On a whim, he bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Anna."

"Should I be jealous?"

Severus whirled around. Hermione stood in the doorway, a weary smile on her face.

"What happened to calling her by 'her proper name'?" she asked teasingly. After naming her for his mother, Severus insisted that she should always be called 'Annika', never 'Anna', as Hermione persisted on doing.

"What are you talking about?" replied Severus neutrally, avoiding her eyes.

"You just…" Hermione shook her head. "Oh, never mind. You managed to get her to sleep?"

Severus nodded, glancing down at the slumbering child. He looked at his wife.

"You look tired."

Hermione nodded as they left the room, closing the door behind them. She reached for his hand "I didn't think the business at the bank would take so long. The amount of forms they make you sign for an extra account…" She stifled a yawn as they walked down the stairs. "I could kill for a cup of tea."

"Done," Severus promised.

* * *

_Severus didn't betray his amusement as the Gryffindor Head Girl paced in frustration before his desk._

_"But I've spent so much time revising every other year, how could I miss out the 1940 Gringotts Crash?" Hermione wailed. "I'll open that paper and it'll be the most important question, you watch."_

_"Miss Granger…your N.E.W.Ts don't start for another two months."_

_She glared at him. "Yes, but that's not the point! It'll completely upset my whole revision schedule."_

_"Need I remind you that you've been revising since the summer? The other students are only just coming to the realisation that N.E.W.Ts are just eight weeks away."_

_"So?"_

_"So, I feel you are being rather overdramatic."_

_Hermione stopped, placing her hands on the desk. "Do you think I care what you think?"_

_"You should."_

_"Well, I don't."_

_"What if I take points for speaking so impertinently to a teacher?" said Severus warningly. He rose from his seat._

_Hermione snorted, leaning further over the desk. "You haven't taken points from me in months."_

_"Ten points from Gryffindor," Severus smirked._

_Hermione scowled at him. "Typical way for you to end an argument. What's wrong, run out of sarcasm today?"_

_"I believe I just displayed that I have not."_

_Hermione suddenly smirked herself. She muttered something. Severus raised an eyebrow._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said, I think you've gone soft."_

_Severus loomed over the desk with all the danger signs of a Lethifold. Hermione refused to step back._

_"I advise you take that back," he said sharply._

_She shook her head, the defiant grin still on her face. "No."_

_"Miss Granger, just because I do not cast barbed words upon you anymore, does not mean that-"_

_"Why?" she asked abruptly. Her expression changed, her eyes fixed on him and his answer._

_Severus's eyes were on the desk. "Why what?"_

_"Why don't you try to insult me at every turn anymore?" she said slowly. Her voice was quiet. Severus realised just how close they were over the desk, both leaning forward to make their point._

_He met her eyes, intending to send her away, but as he opened his mouth, he stopped. "I-"_

_Hermione shivered. His black eyes were rooted firmly to hers and she could no longer decipher the message in them._

_Severus himself was having trouble in ripping his eyes away from her chestnut ones, unwilling to back down._

_Seconds later, as if a mutual decision had been made, both lunged forward over the desk. As his lips met hers, Hermione felt sparks shooting through her. She responded eagerly, her tongue dancing against his._

_Seeing the desk as an obstruction between them, Severus moved around the desk without breaking the kiss. He backed her into the wall, attacking her mouth more fiercely. Her hands twisted in his hair._

_At the feeling of his hands dropping below her shoulders, Hermione forced herself to pull away. Her breathing heavy, she spoke._

_"I…er…have homework to do," she said softly._

_Composing himself, Severus nodded. "I see."_

_Straightening her ruffled hair, Hermione went towards the door. As she reached it, she turned. Not meeting his eyes, she said in a whisper, "I don't think I'll have any…homework…tomorrow night."_

_Her cheeks tinged pink, she grasped the door handle and left, the door shutting with a soft click_.

* * *

She smiled and sank down on the couch in the living room. Severus went to the kitchen and quickly filled the teapot and took out a mug. 

He closed his eyes temporarily as he heard a loud cry from upstairs. Hearing Hermione, got up from her seat, he left the kitchen.

"Sit down," he instructed. "I'll see to her."

Hermione shook her head. "That's okay, I'll only be a minute."

"Hermione-"

His wife lifted her chin defiantly. "I'm fine." She made to go past him, but Severus blocked her way.

"Sev-"

Refusing to listen, Severus scooped her up and took her to the couch, where he set her firmly down.

"You've been running yourself ragged since she was born. Don't argue with me- I want you to have at least one good night's sleep." His tone brooked no room for refusal. As Hermione gave in tiredly, he turned to go up the stairs.

Hermione grabbed his hand, pulling him back around. Reaching up to hug him tightly, she kissed him softly. "This is exactly why I married you."

"The only reason?" Severus answered with a smirk.

Her expression was identical to his own. "If you hurry up with Anna, I'll give you another one."

Severus again ascended the steps. No wonder Hermione had lost weight recently; all this running up and down stairs should qualify as a sport. They really should think of moving the cot downstairs.

As he reached the nursery door, he realised that Annika had only cried out once. The room was now silent. Curious, Severus gently pushed the door open. He gaped at what he saw inside.

Annika still lay on her back, but was gurgling happily. The toy Kneazle however, hovered above the cot, moving in small circles. Severus stared at his baby daughter in wonder. Her black eyes, which she had inherited from him, were fixed firmly on the teddy.

Without making a sound, Severus closed the door again. He was amazed. Young witches and wizards never displayed any signs of their magic until they were at least a few years old. He suddenly smirked, remembering it was _his _daughter. If Hogwarts thought they'd seen the last of him, they were wrong. An outright grin on his face, Severus set off down the stairs again. He opened his mouth but then closed it as he arrived in the living room.

Hermione lay slumped on the couch, head flopped and sleeping soundly. An expression of complete peace was painted on her face. Severus sat down next to her, gently moving her head to rest on his shoulder. He moved a lock of hair from her face. For once, she'd taken his advice and rested. He'd hated seeing her so exhausted lately. Sometimes he missed the woman he'd first fallen in love with, but this…this was even better. She'd given him so much in a few short years. She'd given him a daughter.

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his own eyes.

In her sleep, Hermione smiled.

* * *

**Duj: **First of all, I live in the UK and am aware of those regulations. Generally I believe that it is unethical for a teacher/student relationship to take place, especially in high school, but I'm not someone who has ever been put in that position and don't think my opinion is that qualified regarding that situation. The age of consent in the UK is 16. Secondly, Hogwarts isn't a 'high school' as such. Sixth and seventh year encompasses college years here. I have no idea where you live, since you didn't leave an e-mail, so sorry if I am pointing out the obvious. 

'Coming of age' in the Wizarding world, according to OotP is when a witch or wizard turns 17. By this time, Hermione would be at least 17, if not 18. (HP-Lexicon was not working for me to check accurately.) I am not arguing that their relationship would be unethical, but I do protest against it being called 'statutory rape.' In the UK, if a woman consents to sex with someone after her 16th birthday, it is not rape.

If this is an issue for you, I apologise for causing offence, but I recommend you stop reading HGSS fanfiction that takes place during Hermione's school years.

I assume you read the whole thing, so thank you for taking the time to read.

**_DistinctVagueness_**


End file.
